An unexpected turn of accord
by King Sorrow
Summary: After a unexpected event Ladybug is held captive by Hawk Moth, and Chat Noir finds a new side of himself in his struggle to get her back.
_So thanks to a certain person I am now addicted to this show, and I thought it might be fun to give making a fan fiction on it a go. I'm not fantastic at writing romance so you'll have to bare with me. This idea for this fanfic came from me and a friend talking about the show and I kind of took it a bit farther. Well I hope you enjoy._

Adrien's alarm sounded, echoing through out his large room. He awoke with a groan, it was time to start his boring day of being on a punctual schedule. Honestly if someone wanted to they just had to watch him long enough and they would be able to know where he was at any give moment of the day, his life was just that predictable.

Well, almost, if it wasn't for two things. One being that he was Chat Noir, one of Paris's hero's that protected the people from the Akuma. And two, he sat up in bed and stretched. He looked across his room at his desk, where a framed photo of him and Marinette. "Happy Birthday my lady." he said with a smile on his face. He was dating a girl that was constantly full of surprises.

He saw Plagg dart out from under his bed. "I hope you remembered to get her a present." He said as Adrien got out of bed and headed to his closet to get dressed.

"Of course, its over there." he answered his Kwami and waved at his desk where a small box sat wrapped in red paper.

Plagg flew over to the present and landed on, he sniffed at it and looked at Adrien, "This doesn't smell like Camembert to me." he said sounding disappointed.

"I told you that I wasn't giving my girlfriend that smelly cheese." Adrien told him as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Then you just don't know what true love is then." Plagg said crossing his tiny arms over his chest indignantly.

"I think all of that cheese has pasteurized your brain." Adrien commented as he finished getting dressed and grabbed his book bag. "Come on we gotta get going." Plagg flew into his bag as he left his room and headed out of his large empty house.

The white limousine pulled up at the college Francoise Dupont, his primary school, he opened the door and climbed out, closing the door behind him and the vehicle pulled away.

Students milled around by the door steps, he spotted Nate sketching on the bottom step. Chloe was walking into the school with Sabrina close behind like usual. It didn't take him long to spot who he was looking for Marinette stood with her best friend Alya and his own best friend Nino.

Adrien shifted the strap of his bag on his shoulder and started over to them, he walked up behind Marinette silently, Nino spotted him but didn't say anything, he only smirked as Adrien leaned down near her ear, he couldn't help but to pick up her scent, she smelled of the bakery her parents owned, a scent that he had fell in love with.

"Hey." he said softly into her ear and leaned back as she shrieked and jumped, spinning around in the air and landed facing him, her hands up as if she was going to karate chop him. Nino and Alya laughed behind her as she realized who it was, "A-Adrien, Hey, hi, um how are-uh, how are you." She struggled to get the words out as she slowly turned red and she flashed him one of her half-crazed smiles.

"We've been dating nearly two years and you still can't say a simple hello." he commented. "I'm, um, I'm sorry." she mumbled looking down and scratching her head. He leaned in close to her and spoke quiet enough that none of the others could hear him. "Don't ever change my lady." he said letting his Chat Noir side show a bit. They had found out about each others secret before they started dating. Briefly his lips brushed her forehead in a light kiss. "Happy eighteenth Birthday." he told her, she looked up at him with a smile.

"Thanks Adrien." Marinette said hugging him, he hugged her back as the bell rang for school to start. She let him go and hooked her arm around his as they headed up the steps to the school, "So what did you get me?" she asked him. A smile played on his lips as he looked into her blue eyes. "You'll find that out tonight when we meet up. She frowned at that, "Your going to make me wait that long?" she pouted. "It's worth the wait." he told her as the reached their classroom.


End file.
